Sharon and Clint
by vivianaguerreroi3
Summary: Sharon was a Time Lord, been throughout space and time, seen the rise and fall of the Romans, the first deer take it's step, other worlds no one could ever dream up. But traveling alone was never a way anyone should live, especially 900 years of it.Clint had been driving back home when he saw a flying blue box collide into the dumpsters. This was new. He didn't know what to expect.
1. 1: The Doctor Meets Clint-Hawkeye

_**This story is based on the idea from ahawkeyesview. Who created awesome gif sets for the idea that happend to inspire me.**_

_**I will post a chapter first and then if you can review, it will help out so much, so I can make it better.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

He drove the black Aston Martin db9 through an alleyway in New York. The well lit streets seemed to make him comfortable, but to him hiding in the darkness was second nature. So he always went in through the back at night, when he was tired.

He just finished his short mission to get information to where Natasha was when he got a call from Fury that they had found her and he was going to take a mandatory vacation. which was weird since there was no vacations in S.H.I.E.L.D.

He didn't seem to want to complain because he really didn't care at this point.

He was tired of this secrecy from her.

He needed a... vacation.

"I need a distraction." he sighed. He rubbed his eyes hoping to rub out the exhaustion.

He was driving back home when his prayers have been answered. Though he never expected that a blue box come smashing through the dumpsters. And so near his back alley of his house. And the last thing that he expected when he was examining the blue police box was a beautiful blond woman to greet him.

* * *

"OH!" she yelled out in surprise when the ride was bumpier than usual, and she fell to the floor. She tried going to Glom to see what was going on, but the TARDIS had other ideas. Then she found out that here was a disturbance in the dimension field. The TARDIS moved to an alleyway where the disturbance was less bad. But she kind of crash landed when was getting up and pulled the zig zag lever which was called that because it seemed less dramatic that the stop fire starter. Which started a fire which came in handy a lot when evil aliens wanted to get in. The fire starter was in line of sight of her waist and left a nasty second degree burn. She gritted her teeth, when it hit and nearly broke off the lever snapping it back into place. She put her hands on the console trying not to scream in pain. when she finally got her bearings, she straightened then

she set her mind to heal it when she had the chance and they weren't in danger. It hurt like hell but she has been through worse. It was just annoying.

The Doctor felt the TARDIS landing- no more like crash landing into something that made noise like dumpsters being crashed into by a car.

Huh? Was the ever present thought that seemed to vocalize itself from a thought to dialogue.

The other voices in her head paled in comparison to that one thought. One voice seemed to think, she smiled at her sarcastic self and walked to the door. Getting her light grey ankle length trench coat on one of the coral pillars.

"I'll be right back, sexy." she called out to her TARDIS. "Can you heal yourself? I'm being led to believe that the disturbance had broken the dimensional rotors." The tardis dimmed the lights to say 'yes'. And the old girl seemed to give her a mental push. She put on her coat and smiled at the ceiling.

She stopped and opened the door to find a very handsome blond man studying the TARDIS from the side.

* * *

"Oi! If you want to touch her that way, you have to buy her a drink first!" A very british voice broke him out his musing. He liked the retro vibe the box had, he just wanted to find out what it was. So he got caught stroking it to find out what kind of material it was.

He seemed to be caught and had the face of a deer caught in the headlights. He wasn't expecting a beautiful blond woman to greet him. He caught the way she put her hands in her pockets and the way she smiled, that she seemed to be amused and proud. Proud of the recognition her box was getting, and amused about the way his just-catched look probably made him look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was sure that he looked like a stupid man in front of a beautifully dishevelled woman.

He face had a couple of scratches and her hair hair a streak of blood tinting the gold hair. Her trench coat looked like it was hiding an injury. and on her feet she had black high tops converse that had a stain of blood on the tip.

She poked her head inside the box and grinned, muttering about how fast it was. Whatever that meant.

"Fancy a lift?" she asked, leaning on the box and pointing her thumb at it.

"Not if you drive like that." he scoffed mimicking her earlier actions and put his hands into his coat pockets. He wasn't wearing a trench coat only a light jacket, which really didn't have the same effect.

"This old thing?" she straightened casually then she gestured the box with her head and made it sound like he was complimenting her outfit, he wasn't going to be surprised if she just 'happened to throw it on'.

He expected her to.

"She's a TARDIS of course." Then she made it sound completely like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course." he nodded and narrowed his eyes. He was eyeing her speculatively. He was checking for signs to seem like she was on acid or bumped her head too hard.

Then there was sort of an awkward silence which seemed to last for a couple of seconds of each of them eyeing each other, which she broke with a question.

"You ever see Jesse James in his prime?" she asked as if she were making small talk about the weather.

He sighed and shook his head, being happy that she really didn't look like she was high or schizophrenic. "No."

"Want to?" she held her face impassive but a slight smirk was evident.

"Sure." He tried to deadpan his voice but it was kind of impossible after she saw how he took his time answering the question, and smiled beautifully. So he smiled.

Think it was the first time he smiled in months. It really didn't matter but he felt kind of comfortable around her, but flustered at the same time.

* * *

They were about to get in when she stopped him at the door and said:

"Have to make sure you are not evil. That would be very bad" she pulled out her sonic screwdriver and he was about to ask her what the contraption was until she put on her Ray Ban glasses that framed her whiskey eyes. He was speechless and she answered his question by just saying: "sonic screwdriver" and holding it up to his face where he saw that it had a purple tip that glowed when she turned the device on. She scanned his frame and check what he was on the screwdriver. He face turned suspicious.

"Right." Clint said skeptically. He held his hand up when she scanned him. He noticed that the device made a weird sound.

She hummed as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Do you also have a 'laser spanner'?" he asked sarcastically, not quite believing, but after the New York-Loki incident he wasn't that skeptical of flying blue boxes. He sensed that there was something wrong. "what's wrong?" Clint asked the strange woman.

She kept looking at the device and answered the first question. "No. Not anymore Emmeline Pankhurst stole it. Cheeky woman, always the funny one at parties. But I did get a new one. I think. I'm guessing Winston must have stole that one. Never let him into a TARDIS, things will go missing. He tried to steal my keys..." she looked at the sky like she was deep in thought, "about five times now." She saw that his hands were still up, so she gestured him to put them down.

She looked up and realised something, and slapped her forehead. She moved something on it and exclaimed

"There! Wrong setting." she waved it again.

She scanned him again and checked it. She said "all clear" Then the suspicious look left her face as she opened the doors as it changed into one of welcoming.

Clint was speechless for the third time that day as he saw the inside of the blue police box.


	2. 2: The Adventure Begins

**_warning: i'm not steven moffat so i'm not going to visit the 51st century a million times. and i dont own doctor who._**

* * *

The pillar looked alien but the interior was beautiful. Various painting on the wall adorned the inside of the strange box. The room was as large as a ballroom with strangely five colored chandeliers surrounding the was a captain's chair that was a high chair polka-dotted love seat. The floor was black and white checkered tile and there was a ramp leading to the console in the middle of the room. Mardi Gras beads were on the console and various other trinkets like watches, wallets and alien things.

"Don't push, pull, or rub anything on the console", she warned. "You don't want to end up blowing up the solar system."

"I never asked what your name was." Clint pointed.

"The Doctor." she answered with a bright smile on her face. She was about to take her jacket off when she stopped herself remembering that she had a nasty wound and first impressions don't start off with second-degree burns.

"Doctor who?" Clint asked while examining her actions.

"Just the Doctor." she strode up the rec carpeted ramp and stopped in front of the console next to him.

"No first name?" clint asked while examining the console more thoroughly, he found that it had a monitor on the pillar.

"No. Well yes but you wouldn't even pronounce the first syllable. They called me Rho Psi back in the academy. Some companions called me Doctor. Had to make up a name when I worked in UNIT, so my name was Rose Tyler. Fellow colleagues called me Doctor Rose. We-ell back then when I practiced martial arts and had a canary-yellow roadster named 'Bessie'." The Doctor babbled circling the console. "Don't know what happened to her." Her face scrunched up trying to remember. Then she lifted her head

"What was I talking about again?" She asked.

"Your name." Clint was checking his surroundings incase Tony jumped out yelling 'Surprise!'.

"Oh right!" she moved. "Whatever tickles your fancy!" she waved her hands not really paying attention to him. She giggled and hollered. "Ozzy Osbourne! He said that a lot when he was chill and backstage. Of course he was on drugs, but he was quite the reader. Loved his show. Hilarious! Me and Sarah met him and his lovely wife back when they were just newlyweds. What was that phrase he used to say?" she asked him.

He smiled, she seemed a little off her rocker but she was funny.

She look at him and they yelled at the same time "SHARON!" They were bent over laughing while Clint was making impersonations of Ozzy Osbourne.

When the laughter subsided, Clint punched her arm playfully. They both ended up in the captain's seat and looking at the ceiling.

"You look like a Sharon." Clint happened to say, causing the comfortable silence to get confusing.

"What?" She giggled.

"You said I can call you whatever I want. Sharon it is!" He stood up. He held his hand towards her and she took it.

"If you're to call me Sharon. And after I just told you mine: What is your name?" she grinned. The Doctor was quite happy that she found a companion-in-consideration that acclimated to alien technology as fast as this strange man has. She remembered past companions and felt a little pang of sadness. She was happy to show people the universe and what it has to offer, but a companion always had to return to their family or leave because it was getting too dangerous.

"My name is Clint Barton." he shook her hand and she returned the favor, laughing at the mock business tone of the conversation.

"Well Clint, my name is , Sharon, or the Doctor. Maybe just call me the Doctor when we are in a crowd so I can instill fear in the evil-minded weak fools." She tried not to smile but his lip twitched and she laughed a bit.

Clint laughed too, and he realized that this was the first time he laughed in months. When the laughter stopped the Doctor smiled, and got up from the seat and strode up to the console. She pushed buttons, and pulled levers. She rounded the console and pushed more levers while the ride was getting bumpy.

She said a few curses in Gallifreyan under her breath when fell to the floor.

"Do you know how to drive this thing? Or are you clueless as I am?" he teased. She glared. The shaking stopped and she sighed.

"Of course I know how to drive her! And this thing is living! Time and relative dimension in space. She's alive! Well she organic being. Kind of telepathic. She can hear you, you know." the Doctor said defensively, stroking the console.

Clint was confused and he was about to ask, until he saw the cute pout she was sporting. He decided that he wanted to change the subject.

"So where are we?" Clint prodded.

"Oh, Clint. Time travel has a different vocabulary. More along the line of: When are we?" She leaned against the console, and she gestured towards the doors.

Clint ran to the doors and took a deep breath, he could hear her footsteps reaching him. He opened the door wide and exhaled.

Their surrounding was the Wild West, circa 1886. Carriages strolling rich people through the large town and since it was night they went to a very well richly-furnished saloon.

"Clint. I think we missed him. 1886," Sharon checked her, what-seemed-to-be-a-digital-wrist-watch-but-looked -a-little-bit-more-complex. "He died four years earlier." He voice took a sad tone. Jesse James was a murderer but he was still a man who gave to the people. That was quite courageous in her books.

"It's alright." he amended.

"We-ell, how do you like it? Kansas City, Missouri. After the reconstruction era and the American Civil War. This is the moment America was like the roaring twenties, profitable but it's still growing. Now america is becoming large and wonderful. Still have that quirk for guns, it seems. I have a beautiful gun that an old friend gave me. Never use it, just for decorations. Don't really like to use one unless it's an emergency, and even then I really don't like it. But when you are drunk at 3 in the morning with a very serious actor who is also tipsy and has a trigger finger you indulge in letting out some frustrations and go to shoot some bottles in an empty bar in New York." Sharon laughed. "That day gave me a hangover that is worse that getting stabbed in the leg a few times."

Clint was viewing her carefree manner and how she put her hands in her pockets and jumped on the balls of her feet. She was smiling as if the cat got the canary.

"Waking up beside a large pool naked and soaking wet with some 6-year-old child trying to wake you up isn't the most pleasant thing I have ever done. Just hope you don't wake up like that, Clint." She pointed.

Clint was about to ask how she ended up like that, when sharon beat him to it.

"You don't want to know." She laughed, and he chuckled a bit. Then the moment turned sour when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.


End file.
